Bleach Fairy Tails
by Sparta20
Summary: Five short stories of Bleach Fanfic that are fairy tail themed (for the most part).


Story One: The Peacock

In a world where hunters and other people try to find rare and beautiful animals so they could sell them for money -because they're so valuable-, there was a man named Ikkaku. He was born and raise in the city Tokyo by his father and mother. They didn't have a lot of money but they managed to feed and clothed themselves. When he turned eighteen his parents died. For three months he had no money and starved day and night. He worked but he was payed very little.

Ikkaku traveled from to Japan all the way to the continent Asia to find the rare and valuable, Red and Yellow peacock so he could catch and sell it for lots of money. He heard about the bird from a fortune teller he met on the streets of Tokyo. People say the red and yellow peacock is magical and it uses it's powers to hid it self.

When he got to the biggest city in China he went to the great hunter known as Kenpatchi. When he arrived at his huge, glorious home he entered the big red gates and meet up with the man out in his garden. A little girl with pink hair was running around while her father sat at his table and watched.

Ikkaku walked to him and bow at him for a moment. "My guard tells me you wish to speak to me." Kenpatchi said before he took a sip of his tea.

"That's right." the bald man responded.

"What would a priest like you want from a hunter like me?" He took another sip

"I'm not a priest." He held back his anger. He hated it when people assume he's a priest just because he had no hair. It was very annoying to him. People have always and will always do it.

"Oh I assumed that you are because of your bald head." the bigger man putted his cup down.

"I get that a lot."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want advice."

"On what?"

"How to find a rare and valuable bird."

"What's this bird called?"

"The Red and Yellow Peacock. I want to catch and sell it." Kenpatchi roared with laughter. The laugh was so loud his daughter stopped running around and stared at him.

"I know it's hard to catch-"

"HARD TO CATCH?" He continued laughing until Ikkaku shouted

"I don't see what so funny about it!" the big man calmed down and stop laughing.

"Sorry but the reason I laughed is because no one has ever found or seen it before."

"Not even you?"

"Not even me. I've found a blue peacock and a white but not a red and yellow one. Not even a good hunter such as I could it."

"So no one has seen it. But then how did they get pictures of it for the books-?"

"That's just a guess on what the peacock looks like but really no one knows what it looks like." The little girl ran up to her father and sat on his lap.

"Where did you find the peacocks you caught? What did you do with them?"

"I found one of them in the mountains and I found the other in a forest... about two years ago. I sold them to woman named Rangiku. She's a good friend of mine. She wanted the birds because she wanted to protect them from poachers. Any peacock is valuable because of beautiful people find them to be no matter what color they are."

"I see. She's keeping them safe."

"Yes. They roam around on her lands. For some reason they never try to leave. They must be happy there."

"Now I know who to sell it to when I find the peacock. Thank you." Ikkaku left Kenpatchi's home and went out to the wild to find the bird after he received a net -big enough to catch a flock of birds- from Kenpatchi. For a month he climbed all the mountains from the smallest to the tallest. He hasn't found anything at all. When he got down he reached a forest of bamboos.

He travel through a bamboo forest for month. Still found nothing. He got out of the bamboo forest and into another one. There he found an empty cabin to stay at for as long as needed.

After two days of resting he came across a man in a red kimono with a yellow obi. The kimono and obi were decorated with peacock eyes and feathers. He had chin length black hair and brown eyes. He wasn't wearing any foot wear. At first Ikkaku thought he was a woman due to how beautiful he looked. "What is your name?"

"My name is Yumichika." Hearing his voice he realized that that was a man and not a woman. None the less he thought he was beautiful. "Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Ikkaku."

"What is a handsome man like yourself doing out here?" Being called handsome made his cheeks feel warm and turn red. "Don't you have a family?"

For a moment he couldn't speak. "Well?"

Ikkaku spoke after finding the words to answer his question "I'm looking for something rare and valuable. I don't have anyone. What about you?"

"This forest is my home since the day I was born. I use to have a family but a they were taken away from me by a hunter about two years ago. What is the rare and valuable something you're looking for?"

"The red and yellow peacock." Yumichika glared at him.

"What do you plan on doing with the creature?"

"Catch it and sell it. Are you against it?" Ikkaku could sense that the man didn't like what he heard. It was starting to feel tense.

"Animals shouldn't be put in cages. They should be free. What did they ever do to any human?" Yumichika smirked "No matter you will not find the peacock any way."

"I will!" Ikkaku shouted. He didn't know why he did, he wasn't angry but he did.

"Would you like to make a bet on it?!"

"..."

"If you don't find the peacock in twenty four hours you'll leave this place and never come back."

"What if I win?" Ikkaku asked

"Then you can have me."

"Have you? What do you mean?" Ikkaku's face turned red.

"I know you find me attractive. I noticed you were staring at me from the moment you laid your eyes on me. I don't blame you, for a forest boy I am a beautiful man."

"Very well, bet excepted." Yumichiku took out a fan made of red and yellow peacock feathers as he started to walk off. Ikkaku stood there and watch him leave until he was gone.

While Ikkaku tried to think of a plan to catch the peacock he couldn't help but think about all the things Yumichika said from the moment the conversation started. "This forest is my home since the day I was born. I use to have a family but thy were taken away from by a hunter two years ago." Hearing those words over and over in his mind made Ikkaku think long and hard.

-twenty four hours later-

Ikkaku has found Yumichiku at the cabin just like when they met and when they made their bet. "I don't see the peacock. You didn't find the creature."

"Oh I found the peacock alright."

"Is that so? Where is he? I don't see him or her." Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika's wrist and holds onto it tightly.

"You're the red and yellow peacock. You use your magic to appear as a human so no one would be able to find you. Pretty clever."

"What makes you think such crap, Ikkaku?!"

"Because of things you said to me gave me hints. You said 'This is your home since the day you were born.' If that's true then why don't you have a weapon for hunting?" Yumichika didn't answer, just struggled to get loose. "Then you said your family was taken away from by a hunter. Last a I check hunters don't bother any humans. And then there's your reaction to me trying to catch and sell an animal. Your cloths- the colors and designs on it resemble a peacock and your fan gave away a hint too."

Yumichika slapped Ikkaku across the face. The bald man let go of him. Yumichika tried to run for it but he wasn't fast enough. Ikkaku pins him to a tree that was a foot away from them. The fact that Yumichika tried to run away and he won't look Ikkaku in the eyes proves that he is the red and yellow peacock.

Yumichika was sobbing. He felt embarrassed and ashamed of himself. How could he let a human figure out the truth and catch him? Has he become weak over the years? He didn't want to be a captive or a slave. "There's no reason to cry." Ikkaku said in calm tone.

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm not going to keep you and I won't sell you."

"What?"

"You heard me." Ikkaku let go of him and backed away a little.

Yumichika calmed down and whipped his eyes. "I don't understand."

"I'm letting you go and you can do as you please."

"Thank you. You're a lot kinder than the last human that found me."

"What?"

"You're the second human that found me. The first human who first saw and almost caught me was a man named Shuhei Hisagi."

"Why didn't?"

"He was distracted my another man and forgot about me. I don't know what I would if another human finds me." Yumichika was about to start crying again but Ikkaku stopped him.

"Shhh. If you want you can travel with me. No one will suspect that a magical bird would be with a human and even if one person finds out I'll kill them." Ikkaku wrapped his arms around him and embraced him.

"Why would you do that?"

"I because I don't want anyone to have you. I wanna protect you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm starting to fall for you even though we don't know each other very well."

"..."

"You don't have to take my offer." For a moment Yumichika thought about the offer. If he went with him he'll have protection, if not lord knows what will happen.

"I'll go with you."

"We'll leave tomorrow in the morning."

"ok. Would you like me to show you my true form for a moment." Ikkaku nodded. He did want to see it no point in lying about that. Yumichika turned into the red and yellow peacock he truely is for a moment and then turned back into his human form.

"What did you think?"

"No matter what form you're in you're beautiful." They smiled at each very morning they left and headed for the nearest city. Over time the became friends. Not only did they become friends they fallen in love with each other and became a couple automatically. For the rest of their days they've travel together until the end.

~Fin~

Story 2: The Transformation Into A Human

On a rainy day a little eight-year-old boy with golden hair was lost in forest a mile away from his home village. The boy's name is Shinji and he couldn't find his way. He was scared and alone. He couldn't shout for help because he lacked the ability to speak. Unless someone came by and saw him, he was helpless.

A small purple light appears from above and floats down towards the boy's face. When the light dimmed down he saw that a fairy dressed in white, he had long brown wavy hair, the pupil and sclera of his eyes were black, the iris of the eyes were yellow and butterfly wings that anyone can see through. The creature was about the size of man's thumb.

Frightened and not understanding what he see Shinji's body began to shake wildly. "Don't be scared, human. As I was flying I saw you down here looking sad. Do you need help?" the fairy asked.

Shinji shook his head saying 'yes'.

"Why do you not speak?" the fairy asked. Shinji tried to speak but nothing came out not even a yelp sound.

"You can't speak can you." Shinji shook his head. He was frowning. Tears still forming and flowing down his cheeks

"I can't help you if you can't speak. Do you know sign language?" Shinji shook his again and still frowned. "No need to frown I'll use my magic to give you a voice for the rest of your life."

Shinji closed his eye tightly for moment. After feeling a small sting on his through he opened his eyes. "Go head and say something. Anything."

"W-who are you? What are you?" Shinji asked. The boy's eyes grew wide. This was the first time he heard his own voice and spoke. He was very shocked.

"Surprised?"

"Shocked would be more like it."

"None the less you can speak now. To answer your question my name is Aizen. I'm a fairy."

"I thought fairies couldn't speak."

"I'm using a speak so you can hear me loud and clearly. I also know all the languages humans speaks."

"Oh."

"I'm guessing you're lost."

"Yes Mr Aizen. Do you know a way out of the forest so I can go home to my siblings."

"Yes I do and I will lead you the way out of the forest to your village." Sousuke flew and Shinji followed all the way to the edge of the forest. The village was right down the path a path that comes out from the forest.

"How can I repay you?" Shinji asked "You've done so much for me."

"Make a promise for me."

"Ok."

"Promise you'll come back for me in ten years."

"ok. My name is Shinji."

"I'll remember that name. Don't tell anyone how you got your voice. It's our secrete." The fairy flew away after Shinji ran over to his older brother, Kensie and younger sister, Hiyori. They yelled, cried, and laughed out of joy and happiness.

-Ten years later-

Shinji was eighteen years old. His golden hair is long enough to reach his chin. It use to be long until it was cut last week. His older brother was twenty years old. He is married to a woman named Mashiro. Hiyori was sixteen years old. The middle child of the three was gathering his things and getting ready for a journey that could take lord knows how long. "Where do you plan on going, Shinji?" Nniotra asked

"In the forest."

"ARE YOU INSANE YOU GOT LOST IN THERE ONCE." his sister shouted

"This time Im prepared. I have everything I need."

"Why are going? For how long?" Kensei asked

"I don't know how long I'll be in there. I'm going because I have a feeling that something or someone is calling me." The middle child picked his bag and weapon. He went out of the door of their small house. The other two followed him.

"DON'T GET KILLED." Hiyori shouted "OUR PARENTS WERE KILLED WHILE THEY WERE IN THERE."

"I know." Shinji waved good bye and they waved back. The young men went down the path that lead right into the forest. For a whole day Shinji travel through the forest. He didn't find the thing that has been calling out to him in his dreams for months and he knows that thing is in forest. He just didn't know what.

When the sun was going down Shinji found a willow tree with black bark, purple flowers and leaf. The tree was in front of a lake with clear blue water. Shinji settled down against the tree truck surprisingly the tree felt very warm comfortable. Strange trees shouldn't feel warm. The area felt safe and welcoming.

He closed his eyes and dozed off. All the traveling made him very tired. He was so tired he didn't set up a camp, start a fire, or even get himself something to eat. He just laid there against the tree's trunk and rested. Around eleven at night Shinji woke from hearing a husky voice whispering in his ear.

When he opened his eyes he found a man dressed, long wavy brown hair, yellow eyes with black pupils and sclera. He didn't demonic but he didn't human either. "Who are you? What are you?"

"You don't remember me Shinji? What a shame. I was the one who gave you your voice." Aizen said.

"You're the fairy named Aizen? The same fairy that helped me find my way home and gave the ability to speak?"

"The very same. You were very cute when you were an eight year boy. Now you're handsome young man." The comment made Shinji blush. Aizen grinned.

"Wait a minute. You're about 6'0. You use to be the size of a man's thumb. You're wings are gone."

"I can explain that. Shinji, fairies don't live as fairies forever. There comes a time when a fairy turns into a demon or a human for rest of their lives which, is at the end of their twentieth year of life. I'm near the end of my twentieth year. Shinji only you can turn me into a human."

"What? How so?"

"Fairies can turn into humans with a kiss from any human of the fairy's choice whether they're a man or a woman. That fairy has to get that kiss by the end of their twentieth year of live. If that fairy never gets that kiss then they'll turn into a demon."

"Is this you're last day of getting that kiss?"

"Yes. I have to get that kiss by midnight tonight turn into a human. I choose you Shinji. I know it's sudden and strange but I'm begging you please don't let me turn into a demon."

"Very well I'll do it but I have to ask... What made you choose me?"

"Because I knew you would come here. I had faith that you wouldn't break your promise. Plus, I had a feeling you would turn out to be good looking man." Shinji's cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red.

"Couldn't you force the kiss onto me?"

"No, both the fairy and the human have to be willing to kiss each other."

"I just asked out of curiosity." The midnight hour arrived. Shinji and Aizen pressed their lips together. While they kissed Aizen transformed into a human. When the transformation was done they pulled away. The kiss worked. Aizen was now a human.

His abnormal yellow eyes were now normal brown eyes. His magic was gone and he didn't have to use a spell to sound like a normal human man. Shinji thought he looked very handsome much better than himself. His height remained at 6'0. His long hair was short.

"How do I look, Shinji?"

"You look very handsome."

"I don't look odd or anything?"

"No you look fine. Go look for yourself." Aizen went over to the lake and looked at his reflection. He saw the changes. He was very happy to be human instead of an ugly demon. The brown haired human ran over to Shinji and embraced him in his arms.

"Thank you Shinji. You've blessed me humanity." They were so happy they both started to cry as they smiled at each other.

"It was the least I can do after all you helped me ten years ago." Aizen kissed his forehead. After a while they both fell asleep peacefully under the night sky. The next morning they both left the forest. Through the whole day they travel through the forest to get out. They traveled by foot.

"Aizen were you the last fairy?"

"Yes I was."

"What happened to the other fairies?"

"They all turned into demons." Hearing that brought fear to Shinji until Aizen assured him that he didn't need to worry.

"No need to fear Shinji. They all died in a battle against each other."

"Did you see it all happen?"

"Yes. It was a sad and brutal sight."

"Aizen, what will you do now?"

"Learn to live a life of a human."

"Live with me in my village and I'll help you."

"You don't-"

"I want you to. Besides living with a good-looking man like yourself would-" Aizen kissed Shinji on the lips.

"I except your offer. When we get there I think I should get a new set of cloths." All Aizen had to cover his body was a brown cotton cloak he made himself (by hand) three years ago.

"I agree." By sunset they reached Shinji's village and started a new life together. Their love for each other grew stronger every passing day and night. They lived peacefully until the day they died.

~end~

Story 3: The Panther I Saved and Returned the Favor

Once upon a time there lived twin brothers. Their names were Ichigo and Ogihci. They were almost identical with exception of their eyes and hair color. They had no one but each other. They were poor. They had stolen food to survive. Ever since they were nine years old they knew swordsmen skills so they could defend themselves and fight.

Because they stole from many markets -since they were eight years old- they labeled as thieves and criminals by the law. A week after they turned sixteen Ogihci was caught by knights. The next morning Emperor Yamamoto sentenced him to death by hanging right away. Ichigo watched his brother die in a crowd of people.

When everyone left and his brother's corps was dropped onto the ground. Ichigo grabbed it and took to a forest so had could give him a proper burial. That very night cried until he fell asleep. Society took away his only family. Even though he was sad and lonely he kepting forwards and continued doing what he had to do to live. Ichigo had to stay in hiding or he would end like his brother.

Ichigo was twenty years. He was walking when he came across a circus with colorful tents, people walking around and cages for the performing animals. This was the first he saw a circus, being on the run you can't enjoy a lot of things including shows like the circus. He went up to get a closer look.

Ichigo had to be quiet and keep himself hidden. He didn't want to get himself caught he was a wanted criminal after all. He couldn't watch the actual show but he did get a chance to look at all the animals. They had elephants, tigers, gorillas, bears, lions, and a rare white panther.

Most of the of animals were asleep except for one lion named Kon and the white panther. Ichigo went up to Kon's cage. The lions glared at him at first but once he smelled him the lion let him pet his head. Ichigo has always had a good connection with animals. It comes from living out in the wild and away from society through out most of your life.

The white panther saw the human giving Kon attention. Panther wouldn't care about any damn human but when it came to this orange haired human he wanted his attention. The white panther roared to get the human's attention. It worked. Ichigo went over to him. "You don't have to be loud." He muttered as he walked over to the panther's cage.

Ichigo petted the panther's head. Ichigo figured out that the lion Kon and the white panther are males. Ichigo read a sigh that said the panther's name, which is Grimmjow. Even though he and Ogihci never lived among people at a point in their childhood they were able to learn how to read and count.

Ichigo could tell that most of the animals were happy traveling with this group of people that run the circus. It's rare for animals to be happy in a place like that especially since people treat animals like slaves. The only animal that was miserable was Grimmjow. Ichigo felt sad for Grimmjow.

The only thing that Ichigo could do for him was to set him free. That is what he did after he figured out how to unlock the cage door with his mother's old hair pin. The door opened, grimmjow got up and out of the cage. He stretched out his legs. Ichigo ran off before he got caught. Grimmjow followed him.

Ichigo didn't mind being followed as long as he didn't cause trouble or hurt anyone. Grimmjow kept Ichigo company which was nice for a change. Better having an animal with you than being alone. For two years Ichigo was never with or around another living being since Ogihci.

Ichigo and Grimmjow have lived in a cave which was in a forest that's a hundred miles away from all of Emperor Yamamoto's lands. It was for for the best. If anyone caught Ichigo he would be killed and Grimmjow would be put in danger or killed.

The human noticed that Grimmjow to acts very human for a panther. For example when Ichigo pays attention to another animal Grimmjow gets jealous very easily like a human being would do. The panther is very clinging to the human. Ichigo could of sworn that the panther had some sort of crush on him. There were times when Grimmjow would try to hump him. Of course Ichigo wouldn't let him do that.

Ichigo couldn't put a finger on it but there's something about Grimmjow that makes him very different from the average animal besides that fact that he's a rare species of a feline. None the less for the past six months Ichigo and Grimmjow have gotten very close. Grimmjow became Ichigo's one and only family.

One a clear, clam night everything changed for Ichigo. It started off with the orange haired human was sitting in front of a fire he made. Grimmjow was laying next to his human companion, he was asleep. Ichigo was cooking the fish he caught. When the fish was ready Ichigo ate it.

Ichigo was looking at all the stars like he always did. Grimmjow lifted his head from the ground and growled towards the right. He sensed something or someone was coming. Ichigo got onto his feet. A man with short silver hair came to them. "Oh I guess I found my panther."

Grimmjow stood up from the ground and continued growling at him. The man had a creepy grin and wore a black bondage trench coat and black boots. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked

"I'm Gin Ichimaru. That panther you have belongs to me. He's apart of my circus. Move aside and let me take him back."

"How do you plan on doing that?!"

"I came prepared for his attacks."

"I'm not letting you force him to perform for you!"

Gin took one good look at him and knew right away who he was. Ichigo wasn't surprised that Gin would know about what he did and all. "Why would a thief like yourself care about an animal like him? hm?" He tilted his head "Unless you plan on using him as a guard for in case anyone tries to capture you."

"It's not like that! He followed me on his own!"

"Say what you like but I am going to take him back whether you like it or not." The humans pulled out their swords and pointed them at each other. When it came to facing someone in a fight Ichigo was never afraid but when it came to Gin he couldn't help but feeling great fear.

Gin noticed the fear in Ichigo's eyes and took the advantage. "You know we could make an agreement." He walked towards Ichigo.

"An agreement?" Ichigo was shaking as Gin got closer and closer to him with that terrifying grin on his face. While the humans were distracted Grimmjow climbed up a tree that was across from Gin. He watched and waited for the right moment to make his move and kill Gin.

Ichigo swung his sword at him. Gin blocked his attack and made his sword fall out of his hands. "If you promise to serve me I'll let join my circus and you can see Grimmjow all you want." Gin dropped his and attempted to pin the younger man against the tree a behind him.

Before Gin could do anything else Grimmjow pounced on him and bit his neck and broke it. Ichigo's legs were wobbly . "No one will not touch you Ichigo. I won't allow it."

"YOU CAN TALK?"

"Yes, I can. I'm a magical creature as much as I am a rare and valuable one." Ichigo sat down before he would collapse onto the ground.

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I thought it wasn't needed since I was a panther but I think I should be in my human form." In front of Ichigo's eyes Grimmjow changed into his human form. He had blue short hair, matching blue eyes and wore white clothing.

"You could-" Ichigo was to shocked to finish his sentence.

"I thought it be best if I was in panther form but I was wrong."

"It wouldn't matter I'm a wanted criminal since I can remember."

"I see."

"There's one thing I've been wondering..."

"Yeah-"

"Why did you try to hump me?"

"Oh that. Because I want you to be my mate." Ichigo blushed

"But I'm a guy and two men can't reproduce. Plus we're two different species."

"I don't care about that shit. I love you, Ichigo, very much. I always will no matter what." From the moment Grimmjow laid eyes on Ichigo on the circus grounds he fell in love with him and wanted to make him his. That's why he followed him and protected him from Gin. It's why Grimmjow wants him as a mate.

The blush turned into a darker shade. Ichigo wasn't ready to respond to those feelings yet. Grimmjow understood and was willing to wait. When the sun rose up they went to the mountains to live a peaceful life together. No one ever found or bothered them again. Over time Ichigo's brotherly love for Grimmjow turned into a stronger form of love. A form of love you have towards your soul mate. Grimmjow was fill with joy when he heard Ichigo say to him...

"I love you, Grimmjow."

~end~

Story 4: The Cenutor

Years ago all of Greece was at war with Troy due to various reasons. A young prince named Nnoitra fought in the war along with his younger brother, Tersa. When the prince brothers joined the war when Nnoitra was only fourteen and Tersa was thirteen. The war lasted for ten years.

Victory belonged to Greece. Was it worth it? The king of Sparta lost both of his own two sons of his sons. Tersa died in battle. Nnoitra was missing. The queen Helen didn't care about what happened to his sons nor she ever loved about them since the day they were born. The king Menelaus was heart broken about loosing them.

A week later since the war ended...

Nnoitra opened his eye and sat up. What he saw after rubbing his eye was a female centaur with long green wavy hair. She wore silver armor to cover her chest. She was laying in front of a fire. She noticed he was awake. "So you're finally awake." she said.

"Where am I?" he asked as he tried to get up but failed in the attempt and fell on his back.

"My home."

"It looks like a cave."

"It is a cave, smart ass."

"HEY! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO."

"I don't care if you're royalty or not, human."

"I HAVE A NAME!"

"What is your name then?!" She was getting really annoyed with the human as she ponder whether she should of saved him or not.

"Nnoitra, prince of Sparta! Who might you be?"

"I'm Neliel queen of the centaur clan. You can call me Nel for short."

"QUEEN? You look to young to be queen."

"Think whatever you want but it's true." Nnoitra tried to get up but fell over on his side.

"You're not strong enough to move on your own yet. You still need time to heal." She got up and went over to him. Neliel gave him his hand and he took it after a short moment of silence. She took him to the fire and sat him down in front of it.

"Why are you helping me?" Nnoitra asked after Neleil gave him a plate of food and a container full of water.

"Because my mother is friends with your father, Menelaus." Neleil laid down in front of the fire. "From the armor you were wearing I knew you were his son." Nnoitra looked down and noticed he was wearing a clean black toga that didn't cover his chest. He noticed his arms, legs, chest and back were covered in bandages.

"What happened to my armor?"

"I hid it in a safe spot. You can get it later." She noticed he wasn't eating. "Please eat I went through the trouble of getting you that food."

"You didn't get your servants or slaves to do it."

"No I did not." Nnoitra started eating the apple before the eating the bread and the other apple. "Tomorrow we're leaving for Sparta." Nnoitra nodded.

That morning Neleil was washing herself in a lake near by. She was alone. On her back there were scars that formed an X. That scar came from the day she lost her mother, Harribel to a demon. In her loneliness she thought about her mother as she watched.

When the sun was up Nnoitra woke up he found no one was in the cave. He got up with ease and stretched his arms and legs. His wounds have healed but there was still pain. "Glad to see you can stand but can you walk!" Nel shouted from across the cave. "Walk over here."

Nnoitra walked over to her in a slow pace, very slow due to the pain he felt in his legs. "Do you feel pain?"

"No." Nnoitra lied about the pain. He didn't want to look weak in front of her. Nel saw past the lie and smacked him across the face. Her hand left a mark on his cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR LYING ABOUT YOUR LEGS."

"THEY'RE FINE."

"I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN PAIN. I CAN TELL BY HOW SLOW YOU WALK." Nnoitra said nothing and glared at her. "You can ride on my back for a while. Lets get the stuff and go." They went to the cave and gathered their stuff.

Through out the day they traveled. By sun down they were at a beach. There they found a boat big and strong enough to carry a man and a centaur. As they walked over to a boat Nnoitra saw a sword placed in the ground and a helmet settled on the hilt. The greek prince got off of Nel's back and ran over to the spartan objects.

"Nnoitra, don't strain yourself!" Nnoitra ignored the pain in his limbs. Once he saw the sword and helmet up close he realized who those items belong to. Those items belong to his brother. When a sword is stuck into the ground with the helmet on the hilt means that a soldier died in a battle and they were burned on the night of the battle.

Nnoitra started sobbing. Nel walked up to him and saw the sword and helmet. She figured out why he was crying. She left him be for as long as needed. Nnoitra hasn't spoken for hours since they started sailing for Sparta through the blue seas. Nel broke the silence with a question. "Are you alright."

"My hearts aches but it will heal."

"I know how it feels to loose someone."

"You lost someone important?"

"My mother. The old queen of our clam."

"What was her name?"

"Harribel."

"My father told me about her."

"Like what?"

"That she's wise and strong." Nel smiled

"She is. And she was loving. "

"How did she die?"

"She was killed by a demon while trying to protect me."

"I'm sorry to hear..."

"Who did you loose, Nnoitra?"

"My younger brother, Tersa. I was suppose to protect him and I couldn't do it."

"Did he die in that war with Troy?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Most likely stabbed, had his head chopped or his throat was cut."

"Why would you both in the war?"

"We had to do it. There was no choice." Nnoitra explained to Nel why the war happened. The centaur was disgusted with how stupid humans are but she said nothing since she was with Nnoitra. She gave him a hug. The contact made Nnoitra blush, he wasn't use to that sort of thing.

When they got to the shores of Sparta Nel and Nnoitra went straight to Menelaus' palace. When the king saw his son he was filled with joy and happiness. A week later Nel headed out and left Sparta after saying good bye to Nnoitra. The prince will never forget about her and what she did.

~end~

Story 5: My Only Friend, A Black Cat

A woman named Soi Fon use to live a good life with her husband named Ggio Vega. They were simple and hard working farmers that wanted nothing but peace and and joy for their lives. The happy couple never had children but that didn't stop them from loving each other.

Things began to go bad for Soi Fon when he husband became very ill with an unknown disease. For three months Ggio suffered from great pain and she couldn't get anything to help with the pain. He vomited day and night. His body felt cold and hot over and over again. He couldn't move.

She had trouble paying the taxes. Crops died or they weren't growing. Animals got sick and died. The animals that survived were stolen. Soi Fon had to sell all of their possessions and the farm to get the money for taxes. They had to move to a shelter home after she filled out paper work claiming she no longer owns the farm and sold it to a man named Tousen. There Ggio got his own room while Soi Fon shared a room with a family of four.

Five weeks after they arrived at the shelter Ggio died at dawn. The funeral for him was held that very afternoon. A nun got her a black gown for the funeral, a couple of black tunics with black leggings for her to wear while she's in morning, and a couple of purple tunics for when she was no longer in morning.

Two days after the funeral she left the town and traveled to find a new home and start over on her own. It would be hard but possible. She walked for miles during the day. At night she would stop and rest after hunting for food with her weapons which were a knife, bow and a few arrows she was able to keep.

One day while she was walking. A group of men have been following her for two hours. She knew but did nothing because she was waiting for them to make their move. One of the men threw a knife at her before they charged at her. In a blink of an eye she killed them with one deep cut in the throat. Blood spatted onto the ground. A little bit of blood got onto her cloths.

That very night she was sitting in front of she made before having a small meal of rabbit. She waited for the animal to cook. The skin was thrown at the side, rotting away. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen very soon. An hour went by since she ate her dinner. It was quiet until a couple of knight came over to her after they got off of their horses.

"What would knights you both would want from a poor little woman like me?" she asked

"Lord Marechiyo's men are missing." One knight said. The other knight explained to her that they were his treasure hunters and they travel around to find valuable items. He explained why they were in the forest and described what they looked like. Soi Fon realized that those men were the same men that attempt an attack her this afternoon.

She had a choice, either she could lie about not seeing them at all or tell the truth. She's decided to tell the truth and get the punishment over with even if it means death, which she didn't mind that since deep down she feels that she doesn't have a reason to live for anymore. "Those men attempted an attack on me and I killed them."

"I see." One of the knights said before they whispered something among each other for a couple of moments. "You'll have to come with us." She nodded. After putting out the fire she went with the knights to Lord Marechiyo's palace. When they got to the huge palace they walked through the halls until they got to the throne room.

Lord Marechiyo himself was sitting in his throne looking down at the knights and the woman with them. He noticed she was wearing black which means she's in morning. The knights know she's in morning. "Who is this woman?" the lord asks. Before one of the knights spoke Soi Fon told the lord who she was and what she did.

"I see so you're the one who killed my men. Well that means I'll have to come up with a good punishment." Marechiyo took another good look at her. He noticed that Soi Fon was an attractive woman even though her breasts were on the small side. An idea came to his head. He smirked at her.

"As punishment for the multi murders you committed, you shall be my slave until I say other wise." Marechiyo declared. The knights were shocked. Soi Fon's heart dropped. She turned pale and her stomach turned. She was imagining what this man would do to her on a whim. Fear clouded her mind. She held back her tears even though she wanted to cry very badly. Soin Fon was sent to her room for the evening.

Everyday she would get new cloths that were any color but black and Marechiyo would demand her to wear them. For six months she refused to do it because she was still in morning. Any time she disobeyed she was punished with rape from Marechiyo or a beating from any of his servants.

Soi Fon wasn't just any slave, she was his sex slave. There were plenty of nights with Marechiyo she dares not speak of. He makes her call him "Master" when ever she addresses him. He won't let her do any kind of work. His servants and knights treated her badly. Despite her sorrow, anger, and loneliness she remained strong and hopeful.

During the day Lord Marechiyo is busy with a lot of meetings. During the days she has time to herself. What she does during sunny days is spend time to herself deep in the royal gardens. She lays on the grass and day dreams about freedom or thinks about her memories with her husband. Everyday she wished to be free and away from this place even if it meant to be banished or death.

Soi was out in the garden like normal when she found a wounded cat laying in the grass. Turns out the cat's left paw was broken. The cat meowed in pain, begging to be helped. With pity for the creature she decided to heal hi- her but she would have to do it in secrete. Lord Marechiyo had no heart for animals.

He hates animals with passion, he believes they are nothing but tools or food meant to be used by humans in any way they please. That's one of the things she can't stand about that man along with everything else that makes him who he is. Animals are not allowed in the palace. Horses and other farm animals are allowed in the stables that's it.

She picked up the cat and took it to her room. After laying the cat on the carpet in front of her bed she went off and fetched bandages for the feline. It was easy to keep the cat's presence since Lord Marechiyo was easily fooled and all the servants were easily bribed to kept their mouths quiet.

For ten weeks she's took care of the feline, giving the cat everything she needs. During the sunny days she would take the cat out into the gardens. Soi Fon spoke to the cat like she was a human being. It's been to long since she spoke to a living being. She told the feline about herself, the story of her husband and about the horrible person she's a slave to, Lord Marechiyo. Soi Fon grew close to the cat. She started calling her Yoruichi. The cat was the only friend she has in the world.

After ten weeks of healing and recovering Yoruichi left the palace in the middle of the night. The next morning Soi Fon didn't see her. She went looking for the cat but couldn't find her. Soi Fon was heart broken. All day long she felt nothing but sorrow and lonely. That very night she was summoned to Lord Marechiyo's room.

She stood in front his bed where he sat at, sat on. "Strip" he demanded with a smirk on his face. Soi Fon stripped herself of her cloths until she was bare and nude. Usually she would refuse such an order but because of her sorrow she went with it without a word. Marechiyo was pleased.

She walked over to him and sat on the bed right in front of him. Before anything else could happen something broke through the window and landed on Marechiyo. The thing that landed on him was a woman with yellow eyes like a feline and long purple hair. She was wearing a white kimono decorated with purple flowers. When she landed on him she broke his neck and killed him.

Soi Fon was freaking out, she was to shocked to be happy about his death. She got up and covered herself with the gold tunic she was wearing. The woman walked up to her. "WHO ARE YOU?" Soi Fon asked.

"You don't recognize me do you?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE?"

"Soi Fon-"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"Do you remember taking care of a cat for ten weeks?"

"Yes."

"I'm that cat."

"WHAT? I don't believe you. Prove it." Yoruichi told everything she knows about her and she turned into her cat form. Soi Fon recognized the cat. She knew that this cat is the same cat as the one she took care of for ten weeks. Soi Fon's eye were filled with tears of joy. Yoruichi turned back into a woman.

"Soi Fon, I want to thank you for taking care of while my leg was broken."

"I should thank you for killing Lord Marechiyo. Because of his death I'm free now." While Soi Fon got her cloths back on it was quiet. Yoruichi looked at the full moon while she waited for woman to get her cloths on.

"Yoruichi? What's your real name?"

"It's Yoruichi so no worries."

"Yoruichi, what are you?"

"I'm a cat demon." Her cat ears and tail appeared.

"Oh."

"Does it bother you?"

"No."

"Will you come with me to a place far from here?"

"yes." Soi Fon was willing to do anything to get away from this place. She hates it more than anything else. Yoruichi grabbed Soi Fon and carried her like a bride. She took the human away into the black star filled skies. They went to a place far far away and lived happily ever after.

~end~

-FIN-


End file.
